Ein schwarzer Tag
'Ein schwarzer Tag '''ist die neunte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Ray und Stan, zwei Krankenwagenfahrer, liefern einen Patienten mit Fieber ein. Jacob Nolston hatte vor zwei Wochen eine Bypass-Operation und klagt jetzt über starke Schmerzen im Brustbereich. Während Ray und Stan den Patienten an Cristina, Izzie und Meredith übergeben, rast ein zweiter Krankenwagen in die Einfahrt der Notaufnahme. Mary, die Fahrerin, erleidet einen Anfall, wird ohnmächtig und kracht in den anderen Krankenwagen hinein. Stan und Ray werden dabei schwer verletzt und im Krankenwagen eingeklemmt. Der Beifahrer von Mary, Shane, hat schwere innere Verletzungen, will sich aber nicht von Dr. Bailey untersuchen lassen. Er wehrt sich massiv, bis Bailey Dr. Webber zu Hilfe ruft. Doch auch von ihm will sich Shane nicht untersuchen lassen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Nazi ist und ein riesen Hakenkreuz auf seinem Bauch tätowiert hat. Er will nicht, dass schwarze Hände ihn operieren. Es geht sogar so weit, dass er darauf besteht, dass ein weißer Arzt bei der Operation anwesend ist, weil er Angst hat, dass Bailey ihn hinterrücks ermorden könnte. Meredith und Dr. Webber kümmern sich in der Zeit um Ray und Stan. Die Feuerwehrleute versuchen, den Krankenwagen aufzuschneiden, um die beiden herauszuholen, aber Dr. Webber entdeckt, dass beide Patienten verbluten würden, holte man sie aus dem Auto. Stan verstirbt während der Aktion und Ray steckt ein Sauerstoffgerät so dicht am Herzen, dass er vermutlich im Krankenwagen operiert werden muss. Auch sonst verläuft der Alltag für die Ärzte nicht viel besser: Meredith findet es schrecklich, dass Derek sich mit anderen Frauen trifft. Sie nimmt sich vor, ihm das zu sagen. Cristina versucht immer noch, die Gunst von Dr. Hahn zu erwerben, doch Izzie ist nach wie vor eine starke Konkurrentin. Bailey hat Stress zu Hause. Ihr Mann Tucker setzt sie unter Druck, weil sie nie zu Hause ist. Sie verabreden sich zum Mittagessen in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses. Nachdem Meredith und Derek einen Quickie in der Verbandskammer hatten, versucht Meredith ihm zu sagen, was sie stört, ist am Schluss aber doch nicht mutig genug. Alex baggert nach wie vor Lexie an und genießt es, dass sie sich von ihm verführen lässt. Nick Hanscomb, ein neuer Patient im Krankenhaus, wird von Dr. Sloan vorgestellt. Ihm wurde ein Tumor an der Halsschlagader entfernt und er steht unter besonderer Beobachtung, da die Halsschlagader so frei liegt, dass sie jederzeit platzen könnte. Er erklärt dem Personal, was zu tun ist, falls die Halsschlagader platzt. Sloan gräbt immer noch Dr. Erica Hahn an und versucht auf allen Wegen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber Dr. Hahn lässt ihn eiskalt abblitzen. Bailey verpasst wegen der Operation am Nazi das Mittagessen mit ihrem Mann Tucker. Lexie und Nick verstehen sich gut. Nick wurde gerade von seiner Freundin verlassen und weint sich bei Lexie ein bisschen aus. Als Lexie Ava trifft, die ihr verrät, dass sie was mit Alex hat, geht sie, um sich abzulenken, wieder zu Nick und heult sich diesmal bei ihm aus. Nick versucht sie zu trösten, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, doch dabei platzt seine Halsschlagader... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Elizabeth Reaser als Rebecca Pope/Ava * Gale Harold als Shane * Cress Williams als Tucker Jones * Lauren Stamile als Schwester Rose * John Billingsley als Jacob Nolston * Theo Rossi als Stan Giamatti * Kimberly Huie als Mary Daltrey * Alison LaPlaca als Mrs. Nolston * Seth Green als Nick Hanscom Co-Stars * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Shanelle Gray als Sara * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Joy Osmanski als Anfängerin Lucy * Crystal Kwon als Schwester Jolene * Roger Bridges als Feuerwehrmann * Nick Hoffa als Feuerwehrmann #2 * Emma Prescott als Lucy * Suzi Hofrichter als Sandra * Parker Goris als Garrett * Linda Klein als OP-Schwester Linda Musik *'Movie Star 'von ''Róisín Murphy '' *'Some Surprise 'von ''The Cake Sale *'Where I Stood '''von ''Missy Higgins *'Let Me Out '''von ''Ben's Brother *'All the World (I Tell Myself) '''von ''Correatown *'Revival '''von ''Soulsavers Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Crash Into Me, Part 1 bezieht sich auf den Song Crash Into Me ''von ''Dave Matthews Band. Intro Wir sind Ärzte geworden, weil wir Menschenleben retten wollen. Wir sind Ärzte geworden, weil wir Gutes tun wollen, wegen der Aufregung, wegen der Spannung. Doch das, woran wir uns am Ende eines Tages erinnern, sind die Verluste. Was wir in schlaflosen Nächten durchspielen, sind die Schmerzen, die wir verursacht haben, die Krankheiten, die wir nicht heilen konnten, die Leben, die wir zerstört haben oder nicht retten konnten. Outro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Outro. Zitate *Cristina: Du tanzt ja nicht! *Meredith: Bin zu angespannt. *Cristina: Deswegen tanzen wir ja! *Meredith: Mein Problem ist, ich schlafe mit einem Mann, der sich mit anderen Frauen trifft. Dass er sich mit Sydney trifft, ist nicht das Thema. Die Frau, mit der er sich nach Sydney trift, die ist mein Problem. Und wenn ich nur einen Funken Verstand hätte, würde ich mit dem Schlussmach-Sex Schluss machen. Dann wär's mit dem Schlussmach-Sex endgültig aus. Wenn ich nur einen Funken Verstand... *Cristina: Sei bitte still!! Tanz es raus!! *Erica: Dr. Sloan? Ich hab einen Patienten mit einer Sternuminfektion nach einer koronaren Bypass-Operation. *Mark: Eine Sternum-Entfernung, also. *Erica: Deshalb brauche ich Sie, um die Brustmuskeln zu mobilisieren, damit wir kein riesen Loch in dem Mann hinterlassen. Hätten Sie Zeit? *Mark: Hätten Sie denn anschließend Zeit für einen Drink? *Erica: Glauben Sie, dass dieser Moment der richtige für sowas ist? Mir reicht ein Ja oder ein Nein. *Mark: Ohh, mir auch. *Erica: Sie finden das vielleicht amüsant, Dr. Sloan, aber mein Patient ist in einem kritischen Zustand. Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, weil erzählt wird, Sie wären der beste plastische Chirurg. Aber bis jetzt überzeugen Sie nur durch billige Anmache und richtig schlechte Witze. Dann nehme ich eben den Zweitbesten. *Mark: Dr. Hahn, es tut mir leid. Ich sag meine Termine ab. *Erica: Danke. OP 1. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode